This invention relates to pivoted actuator switches such as rocker switches or toggle lever switches. More specifically the invention relates to switches of the aforementioned type wherein the actuator contains an integral locking member operable to lock the switch in an OFF position when a separable operator member or key is removed therefrom.
Switches of the aforementioned type have been known heretofore. One such switch is disclosed and claimed in Grebner et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,858, which is assigned by mesne assignments to the assignee of this invention. The disclosure of the above identified patent is incorporated herein by reference. In the above identified patent, the operator member or key may be removed from the switch in either position, and if so removed when the switch is in the ON position the actuator, which remains pivotly supported to the switch, may be operated manually to the OFF position wherein an integral lock functions to lock the switch in the OFF position until such time as the operator member is reassembled to the switch.
It is desirable in some applications of these switches to prevent removal of the operator when the switch is in the ON position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,416, issued Sept. 18, 1979, to L. J. Josemans and assigned by mesne assignments to the assignee of this invention, discloses a switch of the aforementioned type wherein laterally extending bosses are provided on the operator member to fit within arcuate slots formed in upstanding guards on the housing when the switch is in the ON position to permit removal of the operator member only when the switch is in the OFF position. While this switch functions well for its intended purpose, the interrelated structural components of the operator and housing to achieve this purpose render the molding process for these parts more complex and accordingly increases the manufacturing costs of this switch.